


In the Pines

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Phones, Prompt Fic, Stranded, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Tony and steve go bike riding and things go awry.Or do they?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: Fanfiction Renegades, Of Elves and Men





	In the Pines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaiden_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/gifts).



> For Jaiden - from this prompt: _Bike ride and Tony's bike breaks down in the middle of nowhere and they have to spend the night and share a room. Oh, the horror._
> 
>  _In the pines, in the pines,_  
>  _Where the sun don't ever shine._  
>  _I would shiver the whole night through._  
>  ~ In the Pines (Traditional)

Tony had no idea how he let Steve talk him into going on a bike ride in the country. He evidently had it bad for his teammate. He wasn’t even sure if Steve knew he had a crush on him. Maybe he’d find a way to tell him while they were riding. 

This had been actually Steve’s idea. Bruce suggested that Tony needed more safe cardio (as opposed to being Iron Man) and what could be simpler than riding a bike? Or so Steve said. They could ride out into the country then back. He even let Steve talk him into leaving his phone at home. He had water and his wallet, that was it. 

As they pedaled along, he watched Steve’s ass and legs. My god, that man was fine. Tony let his mind wander. He thought about running his hands over that ass. That thought led to other thoughts, more involved ones. He’d really love to see Steve naked. 

Naked and horny. 

Under him. 

Suddenly in mid thought, his bike swerved and ran off the road. They were riding along a country lane so he landed in a grass field beside the road. Steve stopped and came back.

“What happened?” Steve asked as he helped Tony up. Tony looked at himself and everything seemed to be there and unbroken though he did have some grass stains on his knees along with a smear of mud. 

“Let’s see.” They picked up the bike. The chain had broken and the front wheel was warped out of shape from the crash and the tire itself was torn. “This thing is done for now. Even if I could fix the chain, the wheel is ruined.”

“Do you have your phone?” Steve asked him.

Tony wanted to hit him. “No! You told me not to bring it, so I didn’t.”

“You never listen to me,” Steve laughed.

“I did this time, asshole.” Tony was starting to get more than a little irritated at Steve. 

“Language!” Steve was trying hard not to laugh out loud. 

“Fuck you, Cap!” 

“Do we need to find a place to stay? Maybe we could use their phone and call Bruce?”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere, Brooklyn boy! The country. Have you seen anything but barns and abandoned buildings for the last two hours?”

“I guess not.” Steve still didn’t look all that sorry. 

“And it’s getting late, after 6, I think. It’ll be dark soon.”

“We can find a barn or something to stay in tonight then walk back toward home in the morning,” Steve finally said. 

“You’re serious?”

“Well, yeah. Have you got any better ideas? We can head back tonight, but honestly, you don’t strike me as a night hiker.” Steve was still grinning, dammit. 

“There were some buildings not far back,” Tony said. “we can take your bike and just leave mine for later.”

They headed back down the road, realizing that it took a lot longer to walk back than to ride. There were a couple of old abandoned buildings on a farm off one side of the road. Most appeared to be storehouses or barns but one was a little house. It sat back in the woods a bit, just visible from the road. 

“Wanna try that one?” Steve asked, nodding toward the little house. 

“Why not? We can entertain the snakes and rats.” Tony sounded pretty resigned. 

“I’ve got some protein bars. Oh, I also stole some of Nat’s chocolate,” Steve said, holding up his backpack. 

“I’ve got some more water and a flask of scotch,” Tony finally said. 

They looked around the little house first. It wasn’t as grown up around it as they feared, but it was still early in the summer. Steve opened the door, surprised that it wasn’t locked. There wasn’t much light inside since it only had one front window, but Steve had a small flashlight in his pack. 

“Why the hell didn’t I bring my phone?” Tony moaned as Steve shined the light over the room. There were old glass liquor bottles scattered about as if it had been used by teens as a place to hide and drink. There were also a few condom wrappers on the floor. 

“Well, we know what this place has been used for lately,” Steve murmured as they looked around. 

They went into the second room, which might have been a sitting room in its former life. It had a couple of chairs and what looked like a makeshift table made from scrap boards. 

“I guess this is our dining room,” Steve said as he dropped his backpack to the floor. 

Tony followed suit. “Better than a cave in Afghanistan.” 

They tested the chairs and they seemed to be okay so they sat down. 

“I’m sorry about the cell phone thing,” Steve said. “I didn’t figure you’d pay much attention. I also didn’t think we’d need one.”

“It’s okay,” Tony said. “One night without technology won’t kill me.”

Steve handed Tony a protein bar and they ate and drank some of their water in silence. When they finished, Steve tucked the wrappers back into his pack. 

Tony pulled out his flask. “Want a snort?” He held it out to Steve. 

Steve nodded and took of drink. He wrinkled his nose a little and shook his head. “That stuff tastes like medicine to me.” 

“Don’t know why but I like it. My father drank scotch and I’d steal it from his cabinet sometimes. He either never noticed or didn’t care. Dad was too busy to drink much anyway. My mom was another story. I think I took after her.” 

Steve didn’t say anything, just handed the flask back to Tony, who took a long pull and hissed as it went down. He shook his head. “Been a while since I had a drink.” 

They sat in silence for several minutes, then Tony said, “I’m always amazed at the sounds of the woods at night. Birds and bugs and even frogs. You never hear anything like that in the city.”

“It wouldn’t be a bad place to live,” Steve said. 

“So we gonna sleep or what?” It had finally gotten almost fully dark. 

“You tired?” Steve asked him. 

“Yeah. No, not really. Kinda wired, to be honest.”

“Yeah, me too. I guess we can talk until we’re tired. What you want to talk about?” 

“Were you and Peggy a thing? I knew Peggy. She and Howard started SHIELD. My dad worked for the government when he wasn’t wanted by them for being the smartest guy around.” 

Steve smiled. “He was a smartass, too. Always flirting with Peggy, making me feel like an idiot. Peggy and I – yeah, we were a thing, I guess. We’d have been more of one if we’d had more time. It was just so fast.” 

“Sometimes she talked about you. She sort of glowed when she did,” Tony said. “Of course, I asked a million questions about Captain America. I even had a Cap costume.”

Steve smiled though Tony really couldn’t see it in the darkness. 

“I guess we sleep on the floor.” 

Steve thought a minute. “We could prop up against the wall and each other. Might not be too bad.” 

They scooted over the wall and sat side by side, though they weren’t touching. Both of them closed their eyes, but sleep was elusive. 

“Have you ever kissed a man?” Tony asked right out of the blue. He couldn’t figure out why he asked as soon the words were out of his mouth. Correct that, he knew but he was in denial at this point. 

“A few times. You?” Steve answered the question as if Tony had asked if he liked bread. 

“Yeah. Probably more than a few, but I was drunk so I missed a lot,” Tony answered. “I did a lot of things drunk that I don’t remember. Thank God for Rhodey and Happy. They kept people from killing me.”

“Haven’t been much drunk since the serum. My body metabolizes the alcohol too fast. Bucky and I drank a lot when we were kids. We had a few of those nights that we didn’t remember shit after.” 

“Language,” Tony said. 

Steve chuckled. “None of you kids can curse at all. You should’ve heard the Howlies when they got drunk. And in several languages, too. Dumdum Dugan could come up with anatomical combinations that would make you cringe.”

“Did you kiss Barnes?” Tony blurted out. His filter didn’t work all that well anyway and more than a few sips of scotch had loosened his tongue considerably. 

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment. “You’re like a dog with a bone sometimes, Tony.”

“That would be me. So?” 

“Did you kiss Rhodes?” 

“Um, not gonna answer that. I was drunk.” 

Steve laughed. “So was I.”

“I’m a little tipsy now,” Tony said. 

“I’m not.” Steve said very softly. Tony felt the change in his voice. 

“We can pretend you are.” 

Steve leaned toward him and kissed his lips gently, a sweet kiss. Then he pulled Tony a little closer and kissed him again. Tony put his arms around Steve and sighed as he parted his lips beneath Steve’s. 

He’d wanted this for quite a while and Steve’s kiss was as sweet and as sizzling as he’d hoped. The trouble was that he wanted more, a _lot_ more. This was his childhood hero and his adolescent fantasy right here in his arms! 

Tony put his hand on Steve’s knee. His legs were as hard muscled as they looked. Tony thought he might melt when Steve made a little sound as Tony’s hand slipped a little farther up his thigh. He let his hand slide up under the hem of Steve’s shorts. 

“Are you sure about this?” Steve asked him as he pulled back to look into Tony’s face. 

“Are you?” Tony asked him and let his hand move under Steve’s underwear though he didn’t touch anything but his leg. Yet. 

Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and moved it over his very erect cock. “That answer your question?”

Tony felt the heat of his body through his shorts. Steve flexed his hips, pressing himself against Tony’s hand as he sought Tony’s mouth for another kiss. He kissed his way over to Tony’s ear and bit his earlobe gently. His hand slipped down to touch Tony, who was as hard as Steve. 

Tony felt like he was on fire. He wanted Steve to touch his bare skin. He wiggled around and tugged his shorts down, then his underwear. Steve’s hand touched him. Without missing a beat, Steve moved his head down to Tony’s lap and found Tony with his hand and mouth at the same time.

“Steve!” Tony pressed both hands against the floor and lifted his hips. He tried to push into Steve’s mouth, but Steve held him where he was. The pleasure was exquisite as Steve sucked and licked him at the same time. It certainly wasn’t Rogers’ first ride on that pony! For a moment, he could see skinny little Steve on his knees. 

He felt his cock touch the back of Steve’s throat. Could anything feel better? 

Well, yes. He just wasn’t sure if Steve would be willing to do that. He wasn’t even sure they could manage it without too much pain since they had no lubrication. 

Steve stopped, let him slip free and looked up at Tony. “There’s Vaseline in my pack… I get chapped lips and it helps. Would you, do you want -”

“I want to fuck you, Steve. Is that -” God, he was going to mess this up. 

“Yes. Oh god yes. I want it, too.” 

Tony was fairly sure he might die right now and right here. But then he wouldn’t get to fuck Steve Rogers. Captain – Fucking – America! 

Finally, he realized that he might need to do something, to take control, if that was even what was happening. He was pretty sure that Steve was running this dog and pony show. Whatever! It didn’t matter, did it? 

“We need to get you naked. Steve. Now.” 

Steve grinned. The light was dim, but it was light enough to see Steve yank his shirt off and slip his shorts down and off. He handed the jar of Vaseline to Tony. “Where do you want me?” 

“I need you on your hands and knees, sweetheart.” 

Steve obediently offered his ass to Tony, who felt a moment of sheer panic. Could he do this? What if Steve didn’t like it? Had he just called Steve sweetheart?

“Tony, I need you,” was all Steve had to say to make any reservations Tony had melt completely away. 

He moved behind Steve and rubbed the lube onto Steve, then he slipped one finger inside slowly, then another. He fucked him with his fingers for several minutes, until they were both trembling with need. He lubed his cock, making a sound at his own touch, then pressed himself into Steve. When he was about halfway in, Steve pushed back, taking the rest of him hard and fast. 

“Shit,” he whispered, then gripped Steve’s hips and began to move. Steve met his thrusts. The soft grunts and moans coming from Steve spurred him on. He found himself rapidly losing what little control he had left. Fuck! He didn’t want to pop off like a schoolboy, but he wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer. Steve was tight and so hot inside. 

“I can’t – oh shit – Steve!” He slammed into Steve so hard that Steve had to brace himself on his elbows for balance. He came, pleasure almost too intense to bear slamming into him. He called Steve Baby and didn’t even realize it until much later. When he was done, when he could move again, he slipped free of Steve and leaned over his back, kissing his shoulders and the back of his neck. 

Steve raised up so he was upright and took his cock in his hand. Tony put his arms around Steve and placed one hand on top of the hand that Steve was using to jerk off. 

“Come on, Steve.” He rubbed himself against Steve’s ass, surprised that he was still about half erect. How did that even happen? 

“Was it good, Tony? It felt so good when you came in me,” Steve whispered as his breathing became ragged and he began to jerk his hand erratically. Tony held him tight and bit his shoulder gently as he came, spilling all over his own and Tony’s hand, groaning and moving his hips until he was spent. 

Tony was more surprised at the tenderness he felt for Steve when it was over than he was at anything else. He held Steve until his breath returned to normal. They moved apart, leaving Tony feeling a little at a loss for words. He was remembering the embarrassing endearments he’d uttered in the throes of passion. He’d fucking called him Baby! 

Steve turned around and reached for Tony, pulling him into an embrace. He didn’t say anything, just put his forehead against Tony’s and looked into his eyes. They both sat back against the wall. 

Steve put am arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. He kissed the side of Tony’s head. “Let’s get some rest.” Tony felt himself relax into Steve’s embrace. “I’ve got you. Just rest.” 

*

Tony must have been much more exhausted than he’d known because it was getting light outside when he opened his eyes. Steve was still holding him, though he was awake as well. 

“Morning,” Tony said through squinted eyes. 

Steve squeezed his shoulder. “It’s raining out there. I guess you can get your phone out now and call someone to drive up here and pick us up.” 

“What?”

Steve laughed and kissed his cheek. “You would never come up here without your phone.”

Tony couldn’t manage to look the least bit guilty, nor did he deny having the phone. He smiled at Steve. “If it’s all right with you, I think we should wait an hour or two and see if it clears off. We could eat another of those protein bars and maybe work out a little before we call.” 

Steve laughed. “I think I know just the type workout you mean.” 

It was early afternoon before they called anyone to pick them up. Everyone was eating lunch in the kitchen when they got back. Clint snickered when Bruce asked what they did stuck in the woods overnight. No one saw Steve squeeze Tony‘s hand under the kitchen table. Except maybe Natasha. She always saw everything.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
